


Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: Before Battle, Casual Sex, Episode Related, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miss Nandi," he says. Like a man who calls me that not because he's pretending anything about his or my respectabiity, but because I'm a woman, and he's a man, and that's all.</p>
<p>Malcolm and Nandi and a mutual exchange of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude from "Heart of Gold".

This. This is why I left the Guild, and why Inara never will. This night, this man, this freedom.

 

He knows from sweet talk, all right. "Miss Nandi," he says. Like a man who calls me that not because he's pretending anything about his or my respectabiity, but because I'm a woman, and he's a man, and that's all.

 

His voice is like dark music. It hums through my bones when his mouth is on my skin, sound and sensation bringing fire to the surface. The back of my hand is on his neck as it tilts and reaches, my mouth already breathing him in as his lips slide into place on mine.

 

I won't be some kind of stand-in for her; I have to say it.

 

"I ain't her."

 

He doesn't miss a beat, not the least bit put off, just hovers on his reply.

 

"The only people in this room are you and me."

 

That's that. There's the freedom that Inara's never found. Freedom to have my own reasons for taking a man to my bed, not for trade, or reputation, or gratitude, or even the satisfaction of doing it well. Because I choose to take him and he's willing to be chosen.

 

Oh, is he ever willing. I let my hand drop to his thigh and feel him shift his legs apart a bit, making room for what's growing between them. I sass him some more about how long it's been and he promises to take it real slow.

 

It can't have been that long. He knows what to do with his tongue, and fingers, and prick and all, sometimes all at once. He brings me off more than once before he gets in me, and then he goes on touching and talking and I roll up over him and get on my knees.

 

When I slide down on him the talking quits. His hands keep going, palms and fingertips, tracing over my back and backside, up between us to circle round my nipples, further up to where our mouths are attached. I keep my hands on the bed frame and let his hands go where they will.

 

He comes, so quiet and still, rocks me in his arms like he could stay in me all night. His breath and his voice are heavy against my skin and even though we've both had our satisfaction, I want him again. I know we're not done yet, I can bide my time.

 

"Lay down," he says, so softly. "Let me hold you."

 

He's not asking for permission. Nor for me to do him a favor. Not asking me for anything, or ordering, or even paying. And that's freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Several of my one-shots have been released into the wild under the ao3 "orphan account", but if you leave kudos or comments I'm mighty pleased to see them when I check on my little renegades.


End file.
